Man association Vs Women association
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Nah ini dia akibat dari sikap sombong..terjadilah pertengkaran yang sangat dashyat dan gaje antara anggota MA dan WA Mari kita saksikan kelanjutanya... Read and Review pliss LAst chapter update and edited
1. Chapter 1

**Men association**

**Vs**

**Women association**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Stress, Full of lebayness, Narsisness, Gajeness, OOC, Bahasa gado-gado, lagu yang ditampilkan milik penyanyi masing-masing dan sebagainya….**

**Hope U enjoyed it…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : EPILOGUE**

Hari yang cerah cocok untuk berjalan-jalan ataupun melakukan aktivitas yang menyenangkan tapi tidak untuk ke dua kubu ini ya Kubu narsis dan Kubu lebay atau alias Men association and Women association yang dari tadi sibuk berdebat,perang mulut hingga perang senjata yaitu lempar-lemparan kapas(?) hingga lempar-lemparan debu(?) Ya tidak semua sih yang perang seperti HitsuKarin yang lebih memilih main sepak bola, KiraHina yang sibuk masak, KusaTatsu yang asik main Ps,IchiOri yang lagi mesra-mesraan, dan HisaRuki yang lagi barteran lagu,dan wallpapernya LP ( ya sesame fans gitu…)

Jadi yang sebenarnya ikut dalam perang ini ya Kaien,Renji,Iba,Ikkaku,Yumichika,Ggigio,dan Gin dari Kubu cowok lalu dari kubu Cewek Rangiku,Nanao,Kiyone,Isane,Luppy,Soifon, dan Kukaku ya awalnya sih dari permasalahan sepele.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

"Loh tumben pada rame?" Kata Hisagi cengo

"Ya, hari ini kita akan rapat bersama WA.." Kata Iba

"O gitu.." Kata Hisagi cuek

Sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang di rapatkan selama Hisagi duduk di samping Kusaka dan mereka berdua asik aja membicarain pokemon deh (Namanya juga Poke-fans) .Namun perdebatan terjadi saat ya Para MA merasa lebih baik dalam bidang music dan para WA merasa lebih baik dalam bidang dance (Ya iyalah, jarangkan atau malahan tidak ada cowok yang mau nari ballet yang ada paling-palingan cuma ya breakdance atau yang berbau-bau dance metal gitu deh..) Maka mereka saling menantang kelemahan masing-masing kelompok. Yang cewek music dan cowok dance. Nah sejak saat itulah terjadi perang Kecil-kecilan ini.

**End OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

"Jadi gimana?" Kata Iba selaku pemimpin dari MA

"Kenapa Tidak.." Kata nanao yang merupakan Ketua dari WA

"Jadi deal?"

"DEAL…!"

Sekarang suasana lagi berapi-api,

Tapi kedua belah pihak langsung cengo saat melihat beberapa anggota mereka yang sibuk sendiri..

"Wah, lo hebat juga Karin," Kata Hitsugaya

"Ya iyalah Hitsugaya, gw kan striker." Kata Karin

"Wah Kira-kun pintar masak ya," Kata Hinamori

"Ah.. tidak juga Hinamori-kun, aku baru belajar kog." Kata Kira

"Weleh,hebat bener lo Tatsu, ini pertama kalinya gw kalah," Kata Kusaka

"Hehehe gak juga, gw hanya beruntung kog.." Kata Tatsuki

"Inoue.. kaulah hidup dan matiku" Kata Ichigo lebay

"Ah.. kau gombal Kurosaki-kun.." Kata Inoue

"Eh, gw denger ada album barunya yang keluar ya?" Kata Rukia

"Iya judul albumnya Living Things. Gila keren-keren lagunya gw baru download kemarin, lo mau gak?" Kata Hisagi

"Mau dong," Kata Rukia

"**WHOII!"**

10 orang yang lagi asik-asikan langsung kaget..

"Udah selesai?" Tanya Hisagi

"Hisagi,Kau tau kita tidak boleh berhubungan dengan musuh,"

"Ehhh?" Hisagi cengo sendiri

"Maksudmu apa Iba-san?" Kata Ichigo bingung

"Mulai sekarang MA dan WA adalah Rival.."

"O gitu." Kata 10 orang ini cuek dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya .

14 orang yang lagi berperang hanya cengo.

* * *

**TO**

**BE**

**CONTINUE…..**

* * *

"Yey! Selesai juga epiloge nya nih fic," Kata Hikary nangis lebay

"Udah.. udah biasa aja kali.. gak usah lebayyyyy" Kata Hisagi yang lagi nonton film pokemon

"Ya udah tunggu aja di chapter berikutnya .Yey !acara dimulai," Kata Hikary yang lagi bawa-bawa Hp kamera,Webcam,dan sebagainya…

"Lah dapat dari mana?" Kata Kusaka cengo

"Hehehe dari kamar lo,pinjam ya.." Hikary langsung ngacir

"Dasar.. Author.. stress! Ya udah MINNA Reviewnya PLiss!" Kata HisaKusa


	2. Chapter 2

**Men association**

**Vs**

**Women association**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Stress, Full of lebayness, Narsisness, Gajeness, OOC, Bahasa gado-gado, lagu yang ditampilkan milik penyanyi masing-masing dan sebagainya….**

**Hope U enjoyed it…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : THE SHOW BEGIN PART 1 **

"Nah, jadi Kita harus bisa membuktikan kalau kita juga bisa dance," Kata Iba

"Eh, " IchiHitsuKusaKirHisa langsung cengo

"Lah maksud lo nari apaan?kalo ballet gw gak ikutan," Kata Hisagi

"Ya gak lah,"kata Iba

"Trus?"tanya Kusaka

"Ya tari Poco-poco gitu," Kata Iba nyengir

Semua langsung Jaw drop….

"Udah-udah, gimana Kalau break dance?" Usul Kusaka

"Eh.. breakdance" Yang lain cengo

"Boleh juga tuh Kusa, gw setuju" Kata Hisagi

"Yey! Nii-san emang ngerti art,"

"Ya iyalah.." Kata Hisagi lalu Tos-tosan bareng Kusaka

"Ano.. His, Breakdance itu apa?" Tanya Kaien

"**WHAT! JADI KALIAN GAK TAU BREAK DANCE!" Kata Kusaka dan Hisagi cengo**

"Gak.." Jawab mereka serempak

HisaKusa hanya sweatdrop…..

"Ya udah,gini Breakdance itu adalah tarian anak-anak Punk yang tinggal di daerah Amerika,Africa dan Newyork." Kata Hisagi

"O gitu.."

"Lagian tarian mereka berbeda dengan tarian yang ada, karena break dance ini kebanyakan yang makai cowok,apalagi musiknya musik Rap,Hiphop dan Remix," Kata Kusaka

"O gitu.."

"Ngerti gak.."

"Dikit.."

**GUBRAK! **

"Lalu yang kalian bilang 'O gitu' tadi apaan?" Kata Kusaka Keki

"Hehe ya gitu deh.."

"Udah-udah Kusa, mending praktekkin aja deh.."

"Lah masa gw ndiri?"

"Napa lo takut?"

"Siapa bilang? Tapi jangan gw ndiri dong…"

"Hhh dasar, ya udah gw aja deh," Kata Hisagi melempar jaketnya kearah Kusaka

"Sialan lo lo pikir gw tempat jemuran!"kata Kusaka emosi

"Ahh diam lo atau gw libas juga lo nanti! Kusa music!" Kata Hisagi emosi

"Oke.. aman.."

Lalu Hisagi pun mulai mempraktekkan Break dancenya dan diahiri dengan salto kebelakang 4 kali

"Hhh nah kayak gitu.." Kata Hisagi nyeka keringatnya

"Gila Susah bener His," Kata Kaien cengo

"Iya nih nii-san, ribet bener gerakan mau bikin orang pada muntah dengan salto stress lo udah biar gw aja, Musiknya" Kata Kusaka lalu mulai melakukan break dance ala Rapper dan melempar jaketnya lalu di ahiri dengan Rolling dan Salto.

Kaien dan yang lainya makin cengo..

"Lah, makin Ribet dodol!" Kata Kaien emosi

"Rasanya gak ribet-ribet bener kog,itu kan dasar dari break dance.." Kata Kusaka

"Iya, tapi kan gak segitunya.."

"Ya udah, lagian salah siapa ya mau nantangin ke WA dan bilang kami para MA jauh lebih baik," Kata Kusaka dengan nada lebay

"Trus bilang jangankan Dance, ballet pun kami bisa," Kata Hisagi nyindir

"Hhhh dasar.."

Jadi sejak itu ya semuanya pada mati-matian latihan breakdance tersebut….

Tiba-tiba ada telpon

"Eh Ruki, ada apa neh.."

"Hisagi ini masalah perjanjian itu, gimana kalo ngirim utusan aja?"

"Bentar gw Tanya dulu..

Woi Iba! WA nanya gimana kalau ngirim utusan aja"

"Setuju gw!" Sorak Kaien

"Iye gw juga!" kata Ichigo

"Setuju! " Kata Yumichika,Kira,Gin,Ikkaku,Ggigio,Hitsugaya, dan renji yang bawa-bawa spanduk

"Ya udah, Hisagi bilang oke,"kata Iba

"Ruki mereka setuju tuh…"

"Oke kalo gitu thanks ya Hisagi-kun.."

"Iya sama-sama,"

"Jadi pake utusan neh?" Kata Kusaka

"Ya begitulah.." Kata Iba

"Ya udah, utus aja si duo pokepunk ini," Kata Kaien melirik ke HisaKusa

"Diam lo landak! Enak aja lo bilang kami duo pokepunk!" Kata HisaKusa protes

"Sudahlah kalian kan ahlinya toh,"

"Iya sih, tapi.. Ahh gak gw," Kata Hisagi keki

"Eh.. emang napa His..?" Kata Kaien

"Gengsi gw," Kata Hisagi

"Aduh..His gengsi lo itu diilangin napa?" Kata Kaien

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana kompetesinya?" Kata Kusaka

"Itu di SMA Karakura,"

"Eh..!" Kusaka yang lagi minum Sunkist langsung tersedak.."Gw juga gak deh,"

"Aduh..kalian ini gimana sih?" Kata Kaien

"Aduh.. HisaKusa please," Kata Renji

"Iya nih, gak ada yang lain lagi nih." Kata Ichigo

"Gimana Nii-san.."

"Hhh Oke tapi pake syarat," Kata Hisagi nyengir

"Eh.. syarat?"kata Kaien cengo

"Apaan?"tanya Ichigo

"Nanti kami kasih tau, kalau sukses," Kata Kusaka nyengir

"Jadi kalian setuju?"

"Ya gimana lagi.."

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

"Hisa,Kusa lo gak latihan besok loh.."

"Ahh tenang aja deh.." Kata mereka santai

"Dasar, tenang bener lo bdua.." Kata Kaien

Yep mereka ada latihan tapi secara diam-diam gitu,lagian yang di pake untuk latihan lantai 5 yang luas bener deh…

Ahirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba….

"Loh Hisa,aduh kemana tuh anak?"

"Ada apa Kai..?"

"Itu HisaKusa gak ada di kamar."

"Eh.."

"Tenang aja tadi mereka barusan pergi, katanya 'ya duluan aja ada urusan', gitu katanya.."

"Hhh dasar.."

Lalu mereka pun pergi ke SMA Karakura penonton sudah ramai bener

"Jadi gimana?"

"Oke ,Toss koin…"

"Baik.. Hm kami WA duluan ayo girls.."

* * *

Siapa lagi kalo gak Rukia,Kiyone,dan Tatsuki cuma mereka ber tiga yang bisa main alat music Yang vocal Kiyone, Tatsuki gitar dan vokal, dan Rukia keyboard dan vocal

"… I close both locks below the window…

… I close both blinds and turn away…" Kata Kiyone

"…Sometimes solutions aren't so simple…

… Sometimes goodbye is the only way…" Kata Tatsuki

"And the sun.. will set for you…

The sun.. will set for you…" Kata Rukia

"And the shadow of the day…

Will wmbrace the world in grey…

And the sun… will set for you.." Kata mereka

"…. In cards and flowers on your window….

…. Your friends all plead for you to stay…" Kata Rukia

"Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple…

Sometimes goodbye the only way.." Kata Tatsuki

"And the sun.. will set for you…

The sun.. will set for you…" Kata Kiyone

"And the shadow of the day…

Will wmbrace the world in grey…

And the sun… will set for you.." Kata mereka

* * *

Jujur Hisagi yang lagi di atap benar-benar terpana sehingga dipanggil-panggil Kusaka ia tidak dengar sampe dijtak Kusaka baru sadar

"Aduh...Kusa apa sih?" Kata Hisagi mengelus kepalanya yang benjol

"Habisnya gw dikacangin mulu sih," Kata Kusaka kesal

"Ya, gimana lagi gw kagum ma mereka gila. Merdu banget deh.."

"Lo bener nii-san,"

* * *

Sementara itu di lapangan

"Lumayan juga," Kata Iba

"Trus kalian ndiri gimana?"

"Aman lah itu.."

"Ayo tampil.."

"Kai, Mereka mana?"

"Gak tau Hpnya pada gak aktif lagi.."

"Eh, Kusa sms.." Kata Hitsugaya

" Apaan?"

"Lah? Liat ke atas?" Hitsugaya ikutan bingung..

Tiba-tiba 3 lembar kartu jatuh ke 3 arah(kog kayak Kaitou Kid?)

"Loh kartu apa ini.. loh 3?"

"Eh.. 2?"

"Lah 1?"

Tiba-tiba Kusaka dan Hisagi datang dariatas dengan Parasut dan mendarat tepat di tengah lapangan…

"Sorry telat," Kata Hisagi nyengir sambil membuka kaca mata hitamnya

"Hitsu, tolong musiknya," Kata Kusaka sambil membuka kacamatanya

"Oke.."

Musik pun dimainkan maka mereka mulai deh melakukan breakdance tersebut

Para penonton cewek banyak yang histeris melihat aksi mereka..

Bahkan Hisagi sampai salto ke belakang dan nyebur ke kolam di belakang dan menghilang. Lalu ia muncul kembali dari tengah-tengah penonton lalu mereka mulai duet dance tersebut. Yep dengan gerakan dari daerah masing-masing, Hisagi pake gaya Amrik sedang Kusaka pake gaya dari Jerman . Lalu untuk penutup mereka salto ke belakang dan ke depan 2 kali lalu nyebur ke kolam dan muncul di tengah-tengah penonton sambil menebarkan bunga mawar.

"KYA! KEREN!" Sorak para cewek-cewek histeris…

"Jadi gimana.."

"Hmmm lumayan juga sih.." Kata Matsumoto

"What the-" Kusaka dan Hisagi langsung naik darah dan ingin segera nyeburin Matsumoto ke got kalau tidak ditenangin Rukia dan Tatsuki

"Udahlah. kalian keren kog. ya gak, Ruki." Kata tatsuki tersenyum

"Iya Tatsu bener.." Kata Rukia

"Kalian nyanyi juga bagus tadi." Kata Hisagi

"Eh.. yang benar?" Kata Tatsuki

"Iya.. sampai-sampai Hisa-nii aja ngelamun tadi.." Kata Kusaka nyengir

"Lebay lo Kusa.."

"Udahlah kita mulai babak berikutnya," Kata Ichigo

Kali ini giliran MA untuk menampilkan music dan WA menampilkan tarian…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE…..**

* * *

"Yey,selesai juga nih Fic part 2 hehehe," Kata Hikary nyengir

"Tumben gw gak menderita," Kata Hisagi bingung

"Udah tenang aja Hisa-kun, disini lo gak bakalan menderita deh," Kata Hikary

"Ah… syukurlah, napa gak dari dulu lo bikin fic kayak gini?" Kata Hisagi keki

"Udah-udah…" Kata Kusaka yang lagi main Ps

"Gila! Hisagi! Lo kren banget" Kata Rukia yang muncul lalu meluk Hisagi

Hisagi hanya blushing..

"Ehem.. Haloooo! Bagi yang mau pacaran bukan disini tempatnya. Lah Hisa Lo kenapa lagi nangis kayak gitu?" Kata Hikary cengo melihat Hisagi yang nangis-nangis dan menghabisin tisuu 6 kotak(?)

"Ya habisnya gw terharu, ini pertama kalinya gw gak menderita HWA!" Kata Hisagi nangis lebay

"Hisa, Aduh.. Masa Tisu 6 kotak lo habisin!" Kata Hikary cengo

"Ya gimana, lagi kurang sih.."

Semua hanya sweatdrop

"**Okey! MINNA PLEASE REVIEW!" Kata HikaHisaKusaKaiRuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Men association**

**Vs**

**Women association**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Stress, Full of lebayness, Narsisness, Gajeness, OOC, Bahasa gado-gado, lagu yang ditampilkan milik penyanyi masing-masing dan sebagainya….**

**Hope U enjoyed it…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : THE SHOW BEGIN PART 2 **

Kali ini giliran MA untuk menampilkan music dan WA menampilkan tarian…

"Okey kita duluan guys.."

"Oke MA! Merdeka!" Sorak Iba lebay

"MERDEKA!" sorak semuanya serempak

Para penonton hanya sweatdrop,melihat aksi mereka

Untuk music di putuskan yang tampil HisaKusaKai Semuanya vocal tapi bawa alat music masing-masing Kusaka Keyboardis ,Kaien Guitaris, Hisagi Lead Gitar

"Okey… semua tangan di atas…" Sorak Hisagi

"Lets jump.. go jump it out!" Kata Kaien

"Here its Faliin!" Sorak Hisagi

"Music yeah…!" sorak Kaien

"I never felt like this before….

Between us theres something more…" Kata Kaien

"U gave me love that's True….

I know now my hearts beats for You.." Kata Hisagi yang masih pake kaca mata hitamnya

"I feel you in the wind…

The rain and the sun…" Kata Kusaka

"And all my burdens gone…." Kata Hisagi

"I wont let you go…" Kata Kusaka

"Never let you Go…!" Kata Kaien..

"Yeah.. here its come! Oh yeah! Everybody!" Kata Hisagi

"Fallin… Im Fallin…

I`m fallin For you.."Kata Kaien dan Kusaka

"Fallin.. I`m fallin…." Kata Kusaka me remix

"Yeah here it is… Everybody!" Kata Kaien yang loncat-loncat antusias

"Check it….

It from my heart yeah…

I`m break down to the ..Yawh.." Kata Hisagi ngerap lalu turun ke lapangan dan membuka kaca matanya dan meninggalkan gitarnya di panggung

"I`m a dessert desperate for the fall of the rain..

I`m a wound try to heal now…

Can u cover this pain.." Kata Kusaka meninggalkan keyboardnya. Lalu meloncat turun dari panggung dan ikutan ngerap dengan Hisagi

"Just like the prodigal son… running back to his father

Like a child that cry for a love of mother…" Kata Kaien lalu melompat turun dan meninggalkan gitarnya di panggung dan membuka kaca mata hitamnya, lalu ikutan ngerap bareng HisaKusa.

"I`m knocking on You door.." Kata Hisagi menghampiri Rukia dan menggendongnya ke panggung

"I`m calling for your name.." Kata Kusaka menghampiri Tatsuki dan menggendongnya ke panggung

"Just let me in.." Kata Kaien menghampiri Kiyone lalu menggendongnya ke panggung…

"So I Will never be the same…" Kata mereka serentak…

"Please take away all this pressure… from my shoulder," Kata Hisagi

"Show me the way to find this ultimate pressure," Kata Kusaka

"Fallin… Im Fallin…" Kata Kaien sambil mengecup pipi Kiyone

"I`m fallin For you," Kata Hisagi berlutut lalu mengecup tangan Ruki

"Fallin.. I`m fallin…." Kata Kusaka lalu mengecup kening Tatsuki

3 cewek ini langsung berblushing ria atas perlakuan pacar mereka…

"SO SWEEET! " Sorak para penonton..

"Fallin… Im Fallin…

I`m fallin For you..

Fallin.. I`m fallin…." Kata mereka ber 3 serentak lalu member hormat…

"Kya! SO SWEEET!"

"CIEH…CIEH…."

"SUIT…SUIT.."

"KYA! MESRA BANGET!"

Itulah sorakan para penonton cewek dan cowok…

* * *

"Ayo girls kita juga tidak boleh kalah," Kata Matsumoto

"Iya…! " Kata mereka semua serempak

"Hhhh.. gila capek gw," Kata Hisagi menyeka keringatnya..

"Gw juga…" Kata Kusaka yang duduk di samping Hisagi sambil kipas-kipas

"Kapan nih acara beres ya?" Kata Hisagi

"Ntahlah.. tenggorokan gw kering neh…" Kata Kusaka

"Nih, minum dulu.."

"Eh.. thanks Kira," Kata mereka serempak

"Sama-sama.."

Lalu para cewek pun naik.. Rangiku,Rukia,Kiyone,Tatsuki(dipaksa),Hinamori,Inoue, dan Karin(dipaksa juga)

Para cowok langsung cengo

"Ghila sexy bener," sorak Kusaka

"Yeah.. gila manis bener," sorak Hisagi

"Wah so cute!" Sorak Kaien

"Kya! Kawai!" Sorak Gin lebay

"Wih, gile cantik bener," Kata Kira ikutan cengo

"Ah.. gw makin cinta ma elo the best deh.." Sorak Hitsugaya

"You re beautifull!" Sorak Ichigo

"Love You!" Sorak mereka ber7 sambil membawa spanduk yang entah nyolong dimana. Tapi mereka langsung diam dan kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing setelah di deathglare oleh Iba.

Mereka ber 7 menarikan tari ballet dan di campur dengan tari kreasi. Mereka benar-benar manis. Dengan memakai baju dress putih banyak para cowok yang nosebleed, 15 menit kemudian ahirnya tarian mereka selesai dan di ahiri dengan mereka menghampiri pasangan mereka masing-masing dan mengecup pipikananya…

HisaKusaKaiGinIzuHitsuIchi langsung pingsan (akibat dari nosebleed berlebihan…)

"Jadi gimana?" Kata Nanao

"Hm.. gimana kalau di adakan pertandingan lagi.." Kata Iba

"Eh!" Sorak mereka ber7 yang langsung sadar dari pingsannya

"Lo gila! Udahlah untuk apa sih? acara gak penting gini?!" Kata Hisagi kesal

"Iya nih ribet gw," kata Kusaka keki

"Bete gw!" Kata Kaien

"Tapi… gw janji ini yang terahir," Kata Iba

"Janji lo!" Ancam mereka

"Janji.."

"Ya udah tapi besok ya hari ini gw capek," Kata Hisagi

"Gw juga," Kata Kusaka

"Ya udah, besok kita akan kembali tanding…"

"Apaan?"

"Music dance," Kata Iba

"WHAT!" Sorak HisaKusaKaiIchiGinHitsuIkkaY umiRenIzuGio cengo

"Lo gila Ba!" Kata mereka emosi

"Udahlah biasa aja kali dan kali ini seluruh anggota wajib ikut!" Kata Iba cuek…

"Oke deal…" Kata Nanao

"Deal!" Kata Iba

22 orang yang lain langsung cengo+Jawdrop+Keki+Kesal+emosi+pengen ngebejek-bejek ketua masing-masing+buang mereka ke tempat pembuangan sampah

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE….**

* * *

"Yey…ahirnya tinggal chapter terahir…. Hikary usahain lebih cepat updatenya…." Kata Hikary

"Wuih… gila makasih ya udah bikin adegan keren kayak gini…"Kata Hisagi nyengir

"Iya nih.." Kata Kusaka

"Biasanya gw trus yang jadi korban penderitaan.. aduh.. terharu gw…." Kata Hisagi nangis lebay

"Woi Hisa! Tuh tisu jangan lo habisin.. bangkrut gw lama-lama!" Kata Hikary keki

"Iye-iye emang kapan tisu lo gw habisin?" Kata Hisagi

"Tuh di episode kemarin.." Kata Hikary keki

"Eh.. iya gw lupa…"

"Udahlah Kary-chan ah tisu aja susah.." Kata Kaien yang lagi nonton doraemon

"Yang jadi masalah Kai-kun gw belum buka pabrik tissue, kalo gw udah buka mah terserah 9 juta karton pun gw kasih, mana tisunya masih ngutang lagi.."

"Ya udah,nanti kita bagi-bagi bayarnya.." Kata Hisagi enteng

"Enak aja lo!" Sorak semuanya

All: REVIEW PLIS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Men association**

**Vs**

**Women association**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Stress, Full of lebayness, Narsisness, Gajeness, OOC, Bahasa gado-gado, lagu yang ditampilkan milik penyanyi masing-masing dan sebagainya….**

**Hope U enjoyed it…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : THE FINAL SHOW **

Pagi ini mereka semua sudah sibuk, karena ini adalah pertandingan terahir sebenarnya HisaKusa lah yang agak santai karena mereka toh gak begitu peduli dengan hal-hal kayak gini.

"Nah baiklah guys.. hari ini kita akan memenangkan pertandingan ini…"

"Baik!" sorak semua antusias

"His,lo kenapa?" Kata Kaien hawatir

"Gak tau Kai,tiba-tiba kepala gua pusing neh.." Kata Hisagi

"Lo kecapean mungkin His?" Kata Kaien

"Ntahlah Kai.."

"Kepala gw juga kog pusing ya?" Kata Kaien

"Gw juga," Kata Kusaka

"Ada salah makan apa ya?" Kata Hisagi bingung

"Ntahlah…" kata Kusaka

"Kalian di sini.."

"Eh..Hitsu,Kira,"

"Lah kalian kenapa?"

"Gak tau,tiba-tiba pusing neh,"

"Loh kog bisa?" Kata Hitsugaya bingung

"Gw gak tau.."

"Aduh.. gimana nih? eh kog kepala gw juga?" Kata Hitsugaya terduduk

"Gw juga.." Kata Kira

Lalu mereka berlima pingsan….

"Jadi gimana…"

"Oke,ayo…"

"Baiklah.. WA duluan.."

* * *

"Ayo girls.."

"Iya…"

Lalu mereka mulai…

"I never liked this shelter… Im constantly alone.." Kata Rukia

"I`m pointing out my weakness….Theres emptiness at home " Kata Hinamori

"I need to find my reason… to live this way.." Kata Kiyone

"I`m running out of patience and my life is over" Kata Tatsuki

"I`m standing here but.. I`m on my way.." Kata Rangiku

"Searching to find an answer…" Kata Karin

"I`m standing here but it`s all the same.."Kata Isane

"I`m running out of patience and my life is over" Kata Luupi

"And I will take my reason..from you..

And I have gained reason from you…

But you leftme..you left me here by and I`m all alone.." Kata mereka serempak

"Been stripped out of my innocence"Kata Orihime

"Take pity in my self.." Kata Kuukaku

"A certain chain of grievance.."Kata Soifon

"That put me in this hell" kata Nanao

"I need to find my reason… to live this way.." Kata Kiyone

"I`m running out of patience and my life is over" Kata Tatsuki

"I`m standing here but.. I`m on my way.." Kata Rangiku

"Searching to find an answer…" Kata Karin

"I`m standing here but it`s all the same.." Kata Soifon

"I`m running out of patience and my life is over" Kata Kuukaku

"And I will take my reason..from you..

And I have gained reason from you…

But you leftme..you left me here by and I`m all alone" kata mereka serempak

"Well Im searching.. to find my reason

Why I need You and I need you

And I want tou

but I need to Get away from you!" Kata Tatsuki

"And I need you and I want you

but I need to Get away from you" kata Kiyone

"And Iwill take my reason from you

And I need someone to love me

But you just left me" Kata Rukia

"Here and Im lonely

You know I needed

Someone to love me

But Im all alone.." Kata mereka serempak

"Yeah! Cool!"

"Awesome!" Sorak para siswa di sekolah tersebut…

* * *

"Baiklah kita harus bersiap-siap. Loh Kaien,Hisagi,Kusaka,Kira,dan Hitsugaya mana?"

"Kalo Kaien,Hisagi,Kusaka gak tau tapi Kira,dan Hitsugaya katanya ke belakang panggung."

"Ya udah ayo kita segera kesana.."

Tiba-tiba mereka terbangun

"Aduh… Kog pandangan gw kabur ya..?" Kata Hisagi mengusap matanya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya "Loh Kai ,Kusa,Kira,dan Hitsu bangun woi.."

"Eh.. loh ada apa?" Kata Kaien yang baru sadar

"Gw juga gak tau Kai.."

"Ehh, ini dimana ya? Kog kayaknya banyak kupu-kupu?" Kata Kusaka cengo sendiri

"Eh.. lo ngomong apa sih Kusa?" Kata Hisagi kaget

"Gw juga gak tau…"

"Huah.. ada apa neh.."

"Lo sadar juga Hitsu.."

"Ini di belakang panggung kan…"

"Yep.. kayaknya para cewek udah siap tuh.."

"Berarti kita lagi dong.."

"Ya begitulah…" Kata Hisagi berdiri dan memakai kaca mata hitamnya lalu merapikan rambutnya

"Astaga kalian disini toh.. Ayo.."

"Iya.."

"(Loh ini perasaan gw aja atau gw kenapa lagi nih.. kog banyak kelinci-kelinci berterbangan ya?)" Kata Hisagi bingung sendiri

"His..Hisa!"

"Eh.. iya Kai.."

"Aduh.. kog panas bener nih hari," Kata Kusaka membuka jaket hitamnya

"Eh.. lo demam gak hari masih pagi kog?" Kata Ichigo cengo

"Iya juga, gw juga merasa panas banget nih.." Kata Hisagi

Yang lain pada cengo….

"Ah… klo panas gini mah gak konsen gw, lo duluan aja nanti gw nyusul.." Kata Hisagi lalu pergi

"Eh.. Hisa-nii tunggu.." Kata Kusaka ngejar Hisagi

"Woi.. tungguin gw," Kata Kaien lalu ikutan ngacir..

"Tungguin kami.." Lalu Hitsugaya dan Kira ikutan ngacir

Mereka hanya cengo….

"Aduh gimana nih?" Kata Gin bingung

"Ya tetap tampil dong masa nggak,"

"Ya udah ayo,"

Lalu mereka pun naik ke panggung…

* * *

Hisagi,Kusaka,Kira,Kaien,dan Hitsugaya segera membasahkan kepala….

"Gila kog bisa panas gini.. ya?"

"Gw juga gak tau.."

"Eh.. tunggu dulu…"kata Hisagi

"Ada apa His?"tanya Kaien

"Gw baru kepikir nih sekarang,"

"Apaan?"

"Kemarin Ruki bikini black forest tapi… kog gak ada kelincinya?"kata Hisagi bingung

"Maksud lo?"

"Ya lo kayak gak tau aja ma adek lo Kai, Ruki itu kan kalau bikin sesuatu pasti pake kelinci-kelincian gitu,"

"O iya hehe gw banyak tuh makan enak sih.." Kata Kaien nyengir

"Gw juga ikutan," Kata Kira

"Ya iyalah kan kemarin kita dapat 2 kotak kue dan cuma kita berlima yang habisin.." Kata Hisagi sweatdrop

"O.. iya masalah kue kemarin, tumben Karin bikin Kue. Tuh anak kan gak bisa bikin Kue?" Kata Hitsugaya bingung

"Jangan-jangan ini emang kerjaan salah seorang anggota team WA nih.."

"Mungkin.."

"Ya udah ayo kita segera ke panggung.."

"Ayo.."

Lalu mereka segera berlari ke panggung…

* * *

"There`s no way to find out what`s inside you " Kata Gin

"Until you fall into the hole " Kata Ggio

"You dug for yourself while you slept here" Kata Ichigo

"Too young, too selfish, too cold " Kata Renji

"And when you find out what`s been waiting" Kata Iba

"The moment you open your eyes" Kata Yumichika

"You`ll see your true reflection" Kata Ikkaku

"The very first time in your life " Sorak Kusaka Yang langsung salto naik ke panggung

"You can not fight what`s in you

It` going to be denied

You can not fight what`s in you

It` going to be denied" Kata Hisagi yang muncul dari kerumunan

"Cry to yourself!

Nothing will help !" Kata Kaien yang muncul dari belakang panggung

"It` too late to change what` been done " Kata Kira yang berada di samping Hisagi

"You do what you`ve always done best " Kata Hitsugaya yang udah naik di panggung

"You run " Kata mereka serempak

"Into the hole you fall deeper " Kata Hisagi

"Deeper the faster you run" Kata Kaien meremix

"It won`t stop until you`ve accepted" Kata Hitsugaya

"Accept everything that …" Kata Kusaka

"You`ve done" Sorak Kaien,Hisagi,dan Kusaka

"You can not fight what`s in you

It`s going to be denied " Kata Kaien ngerap

"You can not fight what` in you

It`s going to be denied!" Kata Hisagi yang ngerap dan ngerock sekaligus

"Cry to yourself!" Kata Kaien

"Nothing will help " Kata Hisagi sebagai backing vocal

"It`s too late to change what`s been done" Kata Kira

"You do what you`ve always done best " Kata Kusaka

"You run…" Kata mereka serempak

"Cool! Great! Awesome!" Sorak para siswa tersebut

* * *

Hisagi hanya bersandar di samping panggung, kepalanya kembali pusing…

"Hisa-nii lo gak apa-apa?"

"Iya.." Kata Hisagi

"Jadi bagaimana kayaknya masih seri neh?"

"Iya juga.."

"Hisagi Lo gak apa-apa?" Kata Rukia hawatir..

"Gua mo nanya neh, Kemarin lo ada ngantarin kue ya..?"

"Eh.. Kue? Ya gak lah mana mungkin yang ada gw malah di serbu kalo ngantar kue ma para anggota WA yang lain emang kenapa?"

"Gak, kemarin ada yang ngantarin kue katanya dari lo dan Karin."kata Hisagi menyeka keringatnya,pandanganya masih kabur

"Eh,gak tau kemarin gw gak ada tuh ngantarin kue."kata Rukia

"Udah gak apa-apa,gw percaya kog sama lo,"kata Hisagi tersenyum lemah

"Ya udah lo istirahat aja deh,"kata Rukia hawatir

"Iya,gw udah gak apa-apa kog,"kata Hisagi

"Jadi gimana nih..?" Kata Nanao

"Ya selesaiin dong" Kata Iba

"Iya gimana?" Kata Nanao keki

"Ya gimana ya?" Kata Iba ikutan bingung

"Udah.. deh. Sampai kapan nih acara? " kata Kaien keki

"Ya lo kasih ide dong.." Sorak mereka serentak

"Lah kog gua yang kena?" Kata Kaien cengo

"Makanya Kai, orang pacaran lo gangguin," Kata Hisagi yang lagi minum fanta

"**SIAPA YANG PACARAN!" sorak mereka**

"Aduh.. budeg gua lama-lama" Kata Hisagi keki

"Ya udah nyanyi lagi yuk.."Kata Kaien

"Eh.. lagu apaan?"Kata Kusaka

"..TIPE-X Salam Rindu.." Kata Hisagi

"Boleh tuh..Ayo"

Lalu mereka berenam naik ke panggung lagi…

Iba dan Nanao masih sibuk berperang di bawah…

* * *

"Okey! Ladies and Gentlemen Thanks for coming here.. now this is our last song…" Kata kusaka yang jadi Mc

"Oke lagu terahir… dari..TIPE-X!" Kata Hisagi antusias

"Salam Rindu.." Sorak Kusaka

"Check it out.."

"Saat bulan purnama bersinar

Terangi malamku teringat padamu

Dan kukirimkan salam tentang rasa rinduku" Kata Hisagi sambil menggandeng Rukia

"Bersama angin malam, kusetia menunggu

Mimpikan .. mimpikan aku, oh sayangku" Kata Kaien sambil merangkul Kiyone

"Peluk erat hati ini dan jagalah selalu

Dan kan kudendangkan lagu ini untukmu" Kata Kusaka sambil memeluk Tatsuki

"Dengarlah ...

Dengarlah ... sayang" Kata mereka ber tiga serempak

"Ingatlah saat kita bersama

Kau pegang tanganku, kutatap matamu

Semua terasa indah tak seorangpun mengganggu" Kata Rukia menggengam erat tangan Hisagi

"Bersedih dan tertawa, kita tetap bersatu

Bintang benderang secerah hatiku" Kata Kiyone memeluk Kaien

"Yang selalu terbayang kekasihku sayang

Di setiap mimpimu ku kan selalu berdendang" Kata Tatsuki mengecup pipi Kusaka

"Dengarlah ...

Dengarlah ... sayang" Kata para cewek ini

"Kuatkanlah dinding hati.." Kata Hisagi

"Janji kita tak akan pernah terbagi" Kata Kaien

"Biar malam terus berganti" Kata Kusaka

"Yakinlah kau tetap bungaku" Kata HisaKaiKusa serempak

"Genggam erat hatiku ini" Kata Rukia

"Kan kuciptakan damai untukmu" Kata Kiyone

"Biar bulan terus berlalu" Kata Tatsuki

"Yakinlah kau tetap bungaku" Kata Kusaka

"Yakinlah kau tetap milikku" Kata Hisagi

"Yakinlah kau tetap bungaku" Kata Kaien

"Sayangku ..." Kata mereka semua serempak….

"SO SWEET!"

"CIEH..CIEH… MESRA BANGET!"

Bahkan Kaien sampai mengecup pipi Kiyone…

Semua langsung Histeris…

Lalu Kusaka mengecup kening Tatsuki

Teriakan semakin Histeris,beberapa murid tepar

Lalu Hisagi mengecup biir Rukia

Semua murid semakin Histeris!dan semakin banyak para siswa yang tepar dan nosebleed

* * *

Tiba-tiba

"JYAh! Malah pacaran kalian di atas!" Sorak Iba emosi

"EGP!" sorak mereka

"Pulang yuk.."

"Ayo.."

"Woi!tunggu dulu?!'

"Apaan lagi?"kata Hisagi keki

"Belum selesai neh,"kata Iba

"Waktu itu gw ngasih syarat kan?nah syaratnya ya ini,pertandingan dihentikan!"kata Hisagi

Lalu mereka pulang dan meninggalin Iba dan Nanao yang cengo….

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

"Yey ahirnya.. nih fic selesai juga" Kata Hikary sambil minum pocary sweet

"Iya nih.. makasih ya Author udah bikin adegan Hi53ki" Kata Hisagi tersenyum(Author langsung tepar)

"Iye sama-sama,apa sih yang nggak buat elo," Kata Hikary bangga

"Makasih juga ya Author udah ada adegan Kutsu," Kata Kusaka nyengir

"Iya…"

"Author! Thank you so much udah ada adegan ShiKyo," Kata Kaien nyengir

"Iya.. ya sudahlah.."

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa yang ngirim tuh kue?"tanya Hisagi penasaran

"Iya juga siapa tuh?"tanya Kusaka

"Ada aja deh,"kata Hikary

"Siapa sih?"kata Kaien

"Tenang aja nanti gw bikin sequelnya dan bakalan terungkap deh,"kata Hikary

"Sering-sering dong bikin Fic kayak gini ya gak" Kata Hisagi

"Iya nih.." Jawab Kaien dan Kusaka

"Bangkrut gw lama-lama" Kata Hikary

Semua langsung sweatdrop…

**Note:**

"**HI53KI singkatan dari HisaRuki hehe alasanya.. dalam huruf hiragana sa bentuknya kan seperti ****さ ****kayak angka 5 kan terus Ru hiragananya kan seperti ini****る****kayak angka 3 jadi deh HI53KI gitu… jadi jangan ada yang bingung lagi ya.. udah gue emang kreatif kog" Kata Hikary(Lebay mode on)**

"**Nah Kutsu itu mah KusaTatsu supaya singkat jadi Kutsu Lalu ShiKyo itu Kaikiyo tapi ya lebih enak ShiKyo deh.."**

"Author.. lama-lama lo malah seperti guru les privat" Kata Kaien

"Hehehe..ya gitu deh.."

"Okay..miNNA Review Plis!" Kata semuanya


End file.
